fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
List of unused content in Fire Emblem
This is a preliminary list of unused game content in each Fire Emblem game. Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Characters *Sabre *Wylar *Heimler (Generic Knight Boss) Items *Helarn Staff Gameplay Function *Fog of War Beta Images File:Helarn Staff FE1.png|The Helarn Staff Fire Emblem Gaiden Classes *Serpent *Naga Spells *Gaia Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo Classes *Dark Knight *Guardian *Sea Dragon Items *Dark Dragonstone *Aum Fragment Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu Classes *Soldier *Sword Soldier *Archer *Axe Soldier *Spear Soldier *Black Knight Skills *Holy Sword *Darkness Sword *Return *Re-Move *Recover Items *Charm Staff *Thief Staff Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Characters *Gunna *Arthur *Daisy *Asaello *Janne *Femina *Ishtar *Manfroy (uses Machua's portrait by error) *Yurius (uses Pirn's and Yuria's portraits by error) Classes *Lord Knight *Master Knight *Dragon Master *Falcon Knight *Dark Prince *Emperor Items *Darkness Lance *Gae Bolg *Gungnir *Bolganone *Falaflame *Thor Hammer *Aura *Loptous *Master Seal *Watch Staff Beta Images File:UnusedarthurFE5.png|Arthur's unused portrait from Thracia 776 File:UnuseddaisyFE5.png|Daisy's unused portrait from Thracia 776 File:UnusedasaelloFE5.png|Asaello's unused portrait from Thracia 776 File:UnusedjanneFE5.png|Janne's unused portrait from Thracia 776 File:UnusedunknownFeminaFE5.png|Possibly as unused portrait of Femina from Thracia 776 Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi Characters *William Classes *Female Mercenary *Female Paladin Items *Demon Dragonstone *Watch Staff Locations *Phestos *Siene *Alesia *Terina *Calach *Regia Beta Images File:Fireemblem6beta01.jpg|Two possibly unclear unused characters and the scene looks 3 dimensional than 2 dimensional. File:Fireemblem6beta02.jpg|A Prototype version of the Battle Map File:Fireemblem6beta03.jpg|Alen's prototype portrait Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Characters *Igrene *Leila *Bramimond *Uther *Elbert *Eleanora *Nadine (name only) *Bruno (name only) *Bogan (name only) *Efta (name only) *Igor (name only) *Alexis (name only) *Baudouin (name only) Items *Battle Robe *Battle Call Classes *Lycian Swordfighter *Lycian Knight *Lycian Armorknight Other *''Fūin no Tsurugi'' link up remains in the English version Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Characters *Nate *Jude *Demi (name only) *Mehve (name only, beta version) *Loewe (name only, beta version) *Mulitia (name only, beta version) Classes *Probation Flier *Wyvern Knight Enemy portrait Weapons *Alacalibur *Shadowkiller *Bright Lance *Fiendcleaver *Beacon Bow *Stone Shard *Dummy *Dummy *Dummy Items *Nini's Grace *Set's Litany *Filla's Might *Thor's Ire *Mine *Light Rune *Earth Seal *Heaven Seal *Juna Fruit *Musical Note Vulneraries (neither of them works) *Dance Beta Images File:ProtofaceFE8.png|Unused Portraits in the Prototype Version of Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. File:UnusedEirikaBattleAttack.png|An Unused Battle Animation of Eirika in the Prototype Version of Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Characters *Heather *Melty *Older Sanaki (model only) Classes *Female Bishops *Female Cavaliers *Black Dragon Skills *Iron Wall Items *Urvan *Devil Axe *Bright Bow *Rexflame *Rexcalibur Locations *Noad *Razia *Est *Persis (as Kingdom) Beta Images File:Fepor old1.jpg|Ike's unused portrait File:Fepor old2.jpg|Unused map File:model sanaki2.png|Unused Older Sanaki Model File:fire-emblem-9-beta-11.jpg| File:Fire-emblem-9-beta-12.jpg|Prototype version of Tellius File:fire-emblem-9-beta-16.jpg|Titania as a Lance Knight and the prototype of the Stat Screen File:IkeBetaFight.jpg|Ike fighting a Deros soldier and had his name as Paris. Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Items *Warp Powder *Wild Stone Music *Mist's theme (based off Galdr of Rebirth) *Tibarn's theme (based off his battle theme) *Naesala's theme (same as above) *Alm's victory theme from Gaiden (possible Trial Map/multiplayer music) Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Portraits *Shiida (Without armor) *Minerva (Same as above) *Midia (Same as above) Classes *Dismounted Cavaliers Items *Torch Gameplay Function *My Unit *Issuing Orders Beta Images File:Caeda Unused SD Portrait.png|Shiida's unused portrait without her armor. File:Minerva Unused SD Portrait.png|Minerva's unused portrait without her armor. File:Midia Unused SD Portrait.png|Midia's unused portrait without her armor. File:Issuing Orders FE11.png|Issuing Order (Unused Tutorial Card) File:My Unit Registration in FE11.png|My Unit Registration in Shadow Dragon. Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Items *Torch Misc *Manakete "breath" item use animation Beta Images File:FE12 Unused Dialogue 1.png|An unused conversation of Katarina and My Unit about if he/she has somebody important in their life in Prologue VII. File:FE12 Unused Dialogue 2.png|Norne's unused conversation in Prologue VIII about taking Raian's place if he's injured. File:FE12 Gotoh's Unused Stat.png|Gotoh's unused stat Fire Emblem: Kakusei Beta Images File:Fire Emblem 3DS title card.jpg|Unused Previous Title Card of Fire Emblem: Kakusei in the Japanese version. File:FE3DSKrom VS Corpse soldier.png|An early unused Portrait of the Corpse Soldier, as seen in the Trailer. File:FE3DS Fredrick Talking Map.jpg|The unused Ally Map icons of the two Cavaliers (Sort and Soiree) with helmets, Wyck's Fighter icon, Viaur's Archer icon, and Liz's Cleric icon appearing in yellow, instead of the blue icons that were used in the final version. File:FE3DSPossiblyaBeserker.jpg|An Ally Cavalier with an helmet (either Sort, Soiree, or another unit) helping Chrom fight an enemy Barbarian in battle. File:FE3DS Screenshot 2.jpg|An unused Ally Map icon of Smia was different in the final version. File:Early Archer FE 3DS Screenshot.png|An Ally Archer with an helmet (either Viaur or another unit) fight an enemy Barbarian in battle, as seen in the Trailer. File:Early Smia Cavalier.png|Smia as a Cavalier was shown on the Presetation of Fire Emblem: Kakusei in September 2011. * Category:Lists